the evil rerurns
by shadowfantasy
Summary: title tells you all
1. The arrival

A/N: this is my first digimon fic, ive previously written a few hp fics and now im starting my first digific so please r/r, oh

A/N: this is my first digimon fic, ive previously written a few hp fics and now im starting my first digific so please r/r, oh and this starts off with a short epilogue and then goes on to chapter 1

EPILOGUE

_As we remember when the digidestined defeated theapocalypsmon that came from the great wall of fire 4 years ago, a previous creature had also appeared but was also defeated. And now 5 years after the defeat of the apocalypsmon another evil creature emerges from the great wall of fire. It summons the old evils that were defeated 4 years ago… devimon, venom myotismon, metal etemon, metal seadramon, machinedramon, piedmon and inframon. He not only summoned them in their state before they were defeated, he also made them more powerfull. He also summoned another creature to do his evil bidding, srimon…_

_ _

CHAPTER 1

Mimi was one of the first passangers to get off the plane that had arrived, Mimi, had returned to japan to spend the summer with her friends, she would be staying with Sora and was eager to get there. Unfortunately no one could pick her up because this was a surprise for Sora, so mimi grabbed her bags and stood waiting outside the airport for a taxi, but they were all taken, "so much for getting off first," Mimi murmured to herself

"MIMI is that you!!!???" yelled a voice that sounded oddly familiar. Mimi turned to where the sound came from only to see a blue haired guy with shoulder long hair and glassed, "JOE!??what are you doing here??"

"me im just going home with my brother, what are YOU doing here" he asked her,

"me? Oh im visiting, im staying with sora but she dosent know it it's a surprise could you drop me there???"

"oh sure hop in" said joes brother who had just pulled up

_meanwhile…_

" man im so bored what else can we do???" asked davis who was lazily sitting around at home, "huh??? HEY DEMIVEEMON WAKE UP!!!"

"WHA… don't ever do that you scared me,"

"well you're the one who fell asleep"

"man davis im bored what do you want to do???"

" I don't know what do you want to do??"

" I just asked you that"

"no I did"

"no I did"

"no I did"(AN:etc etc etc great conversation huh???)

_an hour later_

"NO I DID" yelled demiveemon,

"fine fine you did, man!!! Im so bored this is probably the worst summer ever, lets go see what kens doing," said davis getting up,

_at izzis place_

zzzzzzzz… beeb beeb, "huh, wha?? OH its an email and its from… and old friend??? I wonder who WHAT!!!??? The digiworld is in danger again," yelled izzy, " ive gotta call the others, but first ill forward this message to tai and tell him to take davis and to meet me and the others in the digital world…


	2. The beggining

AN: and here we are with chapter two

AN: and here we are with chapter two

"DIGI PORT OPEN" (AN: who o who o who o o oooooohere we go (you know the song)) yelled davis as he, ken and tai flew right into kens computer. Once they were in the digiworld, " I wonder what the problem is" asked davis, 

" I don't know but you guys better get your digimon ready for battle…"

"HEY that's the first time you got a wardrobe change going through the digital world," said davis before tai could continue,

" oh yea!! Im wearing the same things I had when I first came to the digital world… and my goggles are back" said tai feeling around his head, "oh and your old ones are fixed," said tai noticing that davis had his old goggles back. "ok Davis Ken you guys ready???! Then lets do it!!!

Veemon digivolve to X-Veemon

Wormon divivolve to Stingmon

"TAI TAI ," yelled a small little dinosaur digimon that was running towards them

"AGUMON!!!" yelled tai as he kneled down to receive the running digimon. After the reunion agumon said, "ok you guys ive got some good news and some bad news which one do you want to hear???

" lets hear the good news first," said tai

"ok the good news is, that weve found a new digi egg"

"WOAH that cool looks like a third one for each of you guys, but wait there are no more crest symbols left…"

"wait let me finish," said agumon," the egg has a tag and the crest of courage engraved in it but I think you can pull it out,"

" but I already have the digi egg off courage." Said davis

"oh well well take a look at it anywais," said tai,

"and the bad news???" asked Ken,

"oh that…" said agumon, this is more for the older digidestined, tai devimon has come back… and hes stronger and hes got some new friends," 

"uh h," said tai

AN: I know I know this chapters a bit short but I wrote 2 right after one and im tired ill write more later ok 


End file.
